legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baziel/Page title standardising, Traitor Vampires, Final BO2 additions and Language Links
Having finished the final Gallery organisation, Dubiel has continued with some much needed housekeeping - standardising page titles. This effectively means that many pages have been, or will be, moved to subtly different tiles, unfortunately resulting in a few broken links in the short term. Bear with us through this; it's messy but ultimately very necessary work (that is much easier to do now than when page counts number in the thousands) I've been going through the 'final checks' of the BO2 pages - fixing links and images, adding images, templates, scrollboxes, categories, final references etc - the final polish as it were. I'm about half way through these checks and I've also taken the Traitor vampires page provided by Smijes08 and brought it upto the standard of the rest of the BO2 project. Hoping to finish it soon ;-) An interesting development that has come up recently, concerns the development of 'inter-wiki language links' - these are sister-versions of the site in different languages, that become linked with each page. After some discussion concerning the translation of the site into German, a German-language version of the site has been created at de.legacyofkain.wikia.com and the basic 'IWLL' added to both Main pages. At present, there is little content beyond the main page but as I understand it, founder Kain 1000 will be attempting to translate our content to create a German companion. Of course this brings up some interesting thoughts about our 'language links' - many of the more popular wikis feature an array of different language sister-wikis: Could we do with more? Are there any editors out there who'd be prepared to help translate us into different languages? : Essentially, should anyone be so inclined, the process for Wiki translation (set out by the Wikia Overlords) is that you have to start from scratch and create a new 'Legacy of Kain Wiki' through your intended languages version of the main Wikia site . From then on it's a question of copying and translating content (and possibly adding as appropriate);Unfortunately I believe most of the admins here are English speakers only, so we might not be able to help with translation of actual page content, but most of our coding and other stuff, can be easily be copied and we can probably help with the background stuff at least. Once a new site is created and we get the language links between the sites approved by Wikia, we can then add specific links between pages as they are added. Obviously creating a new wiki, the user becomes a 'founder' and automatically gets admin/bureaucrat rights on the new site, becoming 'responsible' for the new site and its content. Should anyone wish to help translate us into other languages, (or even just set up you own in another language), create it and let us know and we'll add the links. : As usual, Vae Wikitis and happy editing Baziel 03:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : Category:News